


This Time Around

by Nagem



Category: Me Before You (2016), Me Before You - Jojo Moyes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagem/pseuds/Nagem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louisa Clark was twenty, she met Will Traynor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> I read this book two weeks ago, and I refuse to shut up about it. I have annoyed all of my loved ones and friends. I do not apologize.

Twenty was a pivotal year for Louisa Clark. It was the maze, dating Patrick, and walking into The Buttered Bun to ask if Frank, the owner, needed some help. It was something to bring in money for her family, to keep her occupied. It was everything she had, then, when someone asked her what she was doing with her life. She had no idea what she wanted to do with her life, but at twenty, working in a café seemed pretty damn good.

The bell chimed overhead. Lou widened her eyes and scrubbed harder at the coffee spill. By herself, only one customer, surely they would see she was preoccupied and not care to wait. Preoccupied with this mess she definitely did not cause herself. It was the other guy…

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?"

Lou shot up, dirty rag in her hands. She met green eyes with wrinkles around them. Smiling too much. Lou shook her head and cleared her throat. "Sorry?"

The man looked down at Lou, his brows raised in expectation and brown hair swept back. Lou couldn't tell if it was by the wind or by fingers. He lifted a hand and gestured at the side of his head, finger wiggling. Lou slowly raised her own hand to her hair, fingertips brushing against one of her buns. She sighed. The man smiled again. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Lou breathed out, setting the rag on the counter and wiping her hands on her apron. If she could go one day without her family or a stranger making a comment about her appearance. "Sorry," she repeated. "What can I get you?" Lou slid over to the cash register, setting a hand on the thing to prevent her from going too far. The man slipped his hands into his pockets of his nice suit and walked towards the register, too, eyes up on the menu above their heads. Lou glanced at the keys, using her thumb to wipe away a spot. Sticky. Gross. "I would recommend—"

"—I'm sure that would be lovely, but I would like a muffin." He nodded. "I've been thinking about it all day." He turned his head and looked towards the display of pastries. Pursing his lips, he drew a hand out and prodded at the glass. "That one, actually."

Lou leaned over, trying her best to stay behind the register. He had chosen the lone chocolate muffin in a sea of blueberry. Lou straightened up and looked at the keypad again. "Just a muffin?" she asked, punching in the price. Each time she pressed a key, the sticky residue was left behind.

"Yes, that's it." The hands were back in the pockets.

"Most people get a drink, too. To go with their muffin."

"No, I think I'll be fine." He smiled. Lou stared at him for a moment more, and she pushed a few more buttons. She told him the price, and he handed over exact change. Lou was careful with not touching his hands with her sticky fingers. She made sure to put on gloves before she picked the muffin out of the display. "Did you make these?" he asked, crouching to get eye-level with Lou's muffin picking.

Lou glanced underneath the counter and pulled out a bag. "Yes, I did. This morning, so they might not be as fresh as you'd like." As she spoke, the man's phone rang, and the last of her sentence fell on deaf ears. He made an exaggerated signal to pause the conversation as he went to search for his phone. Lou could tell he was a businessman. Very important. Wealthy. She looked at him from his hair down to his spit-shine shoes. When she met his face, he had taken out his phone to hold in his hands. He was tapping the screen, an earpiece in.

"Hello? Yes, this is he." He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and looked back at Lou, who raised the bag and shrugged. He shook his head and held out a hand, taking the muffin from her. "I am actually on vacation right now," he said to his earpiece. "I can definitely check the email, of course." He turned and started towards the door, taking a big bite of the muffin. "I'll have to review it thoroughly, but you probably know that." Crumbs fell out of his mouth. Before he exited, he spun around and pointed at the muffin, giving Lou a thumbs up. She managed a smile, and he walked out.

Twenty was a pivotal year for Louisa Clark. It was the maze, dating Patrick, getting a job, and meeting William Traynor.

*

Will was on vacation, or so he said, but he liked to visit The Buttered Bun every other day. Always the same order, ("Muffin, Clark! Blueberry today, methinks."(When Will discovered her nametag upside down once, he started to use her name more. If it was in a mocking gesture, Lou didn't know.)) and no drink. As he leaned against the glass display once, earpiece in his ear, mouth full of muffin, Lou watched him, her hand propping up her head.

"One day, you're going to stuff your face with too much bloody muffin, and you'll choke."

"Good thing I'm in a place that sells drinks, aren't I?" he said, or Lou thought he said that. Mouth was still full. She rolled her eyes and leaned over the counter to wipe up the mess of crumbs.

"Has your mother ever taught you not to talk with your mouth full?" Lou hung the washcloth over her shoulder, hands on her hips.

Will chewed and swallowed. "I suspect she was too busy chasing after my father's cheating arse." He gave Lou an once-over. "Has _your_ mother ever taught you how to dress like a proper lady?"

She tugged on her turquoise, fuzzy sweater and stuck her nose in the air. "Fuck off, it's cold in here." Will laughed, and she turned her back on him. She didn't want to let him see her smile. "Now, scat. No soliciting."

"I am a paying customer."

"You don't even get a drink!"

*

The weeks wound down, and Will's visits became less frequent. It was ten o'clock, Lou was wiping down the tables, when the bell above the door chimed. "We're closed," she said out of habit, and picked up the chair to set it on the table.

"Need any help?"

Lou looked over her shoulder. Will stood by the trashcans, hands in his pockets. Over his usual suit, he had on a thick coat and a scarf around his neck. Lou expected it to be cashmere. She snorted and straightened her posture. "Have you ever lifted anything?"

"I have you know," Will started, walking over to Lou, "I lift a pen occasionally to sign my name."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Ooh, extravagant."

"Not just my name." Will pulled his hand out of his pocket and in between those squared off fingers was a slip of paper. "I also write down my number."

Lou rolled her eyes and took the paper. She ran her thumb over the digits. "I have a boyfriend," she replied, looking up at Will.

"I have a girlfriend," Will said, eyebrows raising. "Small world." He winked. "See ya, Clark." And then he left.

*

Will didn't come back. He was in the city again, being "extremely important". Not that Lou knew anything about that.

*

She waited another week before breaking up with Patrick. She was glad she done it now, rather than stick it out and break up with him down the road, when she was burned out and jaded. That would have been bad.

*

_Love the stars xx_

Lou stared at the picture Will had sent: a dark city sky. Too populated and busy to see the stars. She sighed, biting her lip, and snapped a picture of her ceiling.

_Me too x_

*

It was June. Lou wished she was near the water, which, coincidentally, Will was currently. He had sent her a picture that morning of him lying on a towel, on the sand. His brown hair was highlighted from the sun, and he had ridiculous designer sunglasses on. His tongue was also out, face scrunched up. Lou suspected there had been some day drinking.

_Arse._

_;)_

*

When she received the sixth beach picture that day, Lou sent Will one back. She was next to the air conditioner, cheeks pink and hair pulled into a bun on the top of her head. For good measure, she had her tongue lolling out, like a panting dog. The fan she fashioned out of old receipts laid across her brow in a "woe is me" gesture.

_Christ, Clark, I'm supposed to be working. Tone down the sex appeal._

_Working? You're on the beach._

_Damn right I am xx_

She needed to look up what type of job would let her go to the beach whenever she wanted. A customer walked through the door, and Lou hurried back to the register, stuffing her phone into her back pocket.

When Lou got off work, she walked down the road, past the castle, and she felt small. She stopped walking and tipped her head back to gaze at the structure. Her chest tightened as her gaze rested on the maze. As she gripped her mobile, it vibrated. Lou held it up and roughly swallowed. Will. This time it was a video.

The screen was dark, as only one lamp was on in the corner of the room. A door was open to the outside, and rain was pouring. On the floor was a golf ball, perched on a tee.

"Oh, no," Lou breathed out.

Then, Will came into the picture, only wearing his swimming trunks. A golf club was in his hands. He stood next to the ball, took his stance, and swung. The club hit the ball, and it sailed through the room and out of the open door. Will shouted and spun around. The video stopped as the device shook and went black.

_What happened at the end?_

_Phone fell off my dresser xx_

_Are you having fun by yourself?_

_Are you?_

Lou lowered her phone and glanced back at the castle, the dark maze. A shiver ran down her spine. She turned away and continued to walk.

_Get some sleep._

_YOU get some sleep darling_

*

Will came back in July. His skin was tanned, his hair still highlighted, sunglasses on. He stopped next to the counter. "What are you still doing here?" he asked.

Lou moved her attention from the nail file. She studied him and quirked an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

He smiled, flashing white teeth. "Muffin, please. Uh…" He leaned down, lifting a hand to slide his sunglasses to his nose. "Let's try banana." Will pushed the glasses back up with a knuckle as he straightened up. "Pronto."

Pulling on gloves, Lou reached into the display to pluck out the muffin. Will liked to pick the one right in the middle, so she always had to crouch and stretch. Lou held it out. "I missed you," she said, matter of fact, like she was telling him the weather.

Will took the muffin and stared at her. Or Lou thought he was. "I missed you, too," he said in the same tone. He bit into the muffin, smiled, and walked out.

It took Lou twenty minutes to realize Will hadn't paid.

*

_You need to come back._

_What for?_

_As much as you might think everything should be handed to you, that muffin you devoured is not free._

Will didn't reply back, but he showed up again a few hours later. He held out his hands and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Sorry, Clark. Time got away from me." He pushed his sunglasses up, perching them on the top of his head.

"Right," Lou said, moving towards the register and punching in the order. "What were you doing?"

"Spying on my father," he said, taking out a few bills from his pocket. He handed them over.

Lou reluctantly took the money and stuck it in the register. She shut the drawer. "And?"

"Still an ungrateful arse." Will leaned over the counter, resting on his forearms. He and Lou were eye level now. "I also took a nap," he added, voice lowered.

He had freckles scattered across his cheeks. Lou pressed her hands to the counter. "I suppose Prince Charming needs his beauty rest?"

Will smirked. "Damn right."

They stood there, each staring at the other. Then, Lou looked away, pushing herself away from the counter. "Well, Mister Bigshot. No soliciting. Either get something, _pay_ , or leave."

Pursing his lips, Will knocked his knuckles against the counter. "I would actually like a lemonade." He paused. "You have that, right?"

"Maybe, if you didn't spend your whole time ordering bloody muffins, you might know about our other items."

Will stared at her, and he slowly straightened up and took a step back. He looked up at the menu above their heads, tongue poking against his cheek. "Yeah," he said, nodding. Will leaned back against the counter. "Lemonade, please."

Lou made Will his lemonade, and he sat in the middle of the café, drinking, his foot jiggling against his knee. He watched Lou as she cleaned the counter. Lou expected Will to start talking again, in fact she was hoping he would. Will finished his drink and left.

*

Will didn't come back the next day, or the next day, or the day after that. He did text Lou the occasional "good morning" and "love the stars xx" texts. The former was only sent on rainy, humid days. The latter was sent along with a picture of the ceiling. Lou thought it was his bedroom.

*

Lou liked working at The Buttered Bun for many reasons. The top reason was seeing all the customers. Some of them were regulars (like Will), and others were not-so regular (also like Will). She only got snippets of their lives when they ordered, what they did while they were sitting at a table, what they did while they were waiting in line. She pieced together the little tidbits she collected until she had a backstory for nearly everyone she seen.

_Her name's Mable, and she has two children and four grandchildren all from one kid. One of her children is gay and isn't allowed to go around the grandchildren. No, it's not 'cause the homophobia. He just wears too much cologne. Mable is a classy woman and doesn't like germs. She always has a tissue in her hand. Well, she either doesn't like germs or she has a permanent cold. She used to be important, but after retiring the only thing she has going for her is her grandchildren. Her husband died eight years ago, and she walks by his grave every day while she visits her oldest child. The gay one._

_Tell me about someone else._

_There's Robert. He visits every day. You might have seen him once. He's tall with the nose._

_The nose?_

_The NOSE. And a receding hairline. He's married, happily, and he doesn't have any children. He told me once it was because both of them were infertile. I think they're married to have companionship. They didn't want to risk entering a relationship with someone and that someone wanted kids they couldn't provide. So at the end of college they decided to marry each other. It's okay. It works out. Robert has a picture of his wife in his wallet that he likes to show me every time he orders a brownie._

_Another one._

_Okay, so there's this bloke. Comes in sometimes. Doesn't come in sometimes. Tall, arrogant, self-important. Wealthy and likes to show it. Good looking. Orders something every time he comes in, but he doesn't always pay. Mind must be going a mile a minute. With what, I don't know. Probably has to do with work. He's a workaholic. He likes to wear his Bluetooth earpiece around everywhere. It lets people know he's important, and also lets people know not to talk to him. Killer eyes and a wicked smile._

_Yeah?_

_His hands are weathered but it's not from work. He mostly works on computers. No, he likes to do life-threatening things. Like sky diving and snorkeling and cliff jumping. He likes the adrenaline rush and long legged blonde bombshells that are named Barbie who have toy dogs with rhinestone leashes. And sweaters, dear God does the dog have sweaters._

_Christ. That sounds a_

_What?_

_Sorry, dropped my phone. That sounds awful. Started off nice but it went downhill._

_Thanks for the critique._

_What are you still doing there?_

_Working?_

_In general. You're driving me crazy. Get out. Live a little Clark._

_There's a guy who I named Theodore. He carries a briefcase with him and he has a very trimmed mustache. So appearances are important to him. I think he's a banker. Looks like one and smells like one. Like… mints? Peppermints. He always orders a peppermint mocha. I can make that with my eyes closed._

_Make me one._

_Next time you stop by I will._

*

Months passed until Will's next visit. He looked as if he were in a hurry. This time, he just had his phone pressed to his ear. Stubble was growing on his cheeks, and there were dark circles under his eyes. When he opened the door, he caught Lou's eyes. There was a smile in the green, but his mouth was preoccupied with business jargon. Lou walked away from counter and started making the mocha.

Throughout, she looked towards Will. His back was to Lou, phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder, and he had out a pen and a scrap of paper. He was using the wall as a hard surface to scribble on the paper. Lou pushed a red straw into the drink and walked back to the counter. Will marched over and passed her the exact change, as always, and the scrap of paper. He picked up the drink and took a sip. Smiling, he winked at Lou and turned away.

Lou smashed the paper into her fist and pushed her fingers against the keypad, dispensing Will's money into the register. She straightened out the paper and attempted to read Will's messy scrawl.

_Clark! Time got away from me, but here I am. You can tell someone about the uptight businessman who is swamped with work and went out of his way to get a special made drink months late past the assigned date. Don't forget to mention the killer eyes and the wicked smile xx._

*

_Date?_

_Yes._

*

It was snowing. Lou moved into her own flat earlier that day. Treena and her dad had helped. Her mother was upset. She insisted they still needed Lou's wages to help support them. She shouldn't have moved out and spent her money on unnecessary things. But Lou saw an opportunity, and she took it.

She sat in her new bedroom, on the floor. If she stopped moving and listened, she could hear the snow hitting the ground, piling on the inches who made their home earlier that day. Lou painted her toenails, white with blue snowflakes on her big toes. She snapped a picture and sent it to Will.

_You astound me with your creativeness, Clark._

_Piss off._

_I was being serious._

Lou slid the nail brush back into the bottle and screwed it on tight. She stood up and went to place it back on her vanity. Lou stayed there, staring at the surface. She looked at herself in the mirror, and realized she was on her own. The snow outside made it seem like it was earlier than it really was. Lou went back to her nest on the floor and settled down with her phone.

_I moved today. Bit of a box, really._

_Way to go, Clark!_

_When I say a box, I really do mean a box. I just have the essentials. I have a crummy mattress so I'm sat on the floor._

_Some people don't even have mattresses. Taking it for granted…_

_Says the rich person. I have books and board games but I don't even have a television._

_Excuse me?_

_The rich person thing? Don't tell me you never heard that rich people are self-centered and don't realize what they have until it's gone. That old cliché._

_NO. CLARK. How are you supposed to watch movies when you don't have a television?!_

_To be fair, I didn't even have a dvd player at my parents' house._

_LOU. YOU'RE KILLING ME._

_WE'RE POOR WILL._

_I'm going over there RIGHT NOW. No television, no movies. Unacceptable._

_It's snowing. It's been snowing all day._

_I have hands, Clark. I can dig my way to you._

_That makes sense._

_Give me your address and a couple hours. Out of town but I will be there PRONTO!1!_

*

Unlike the peppermint mocha incident, Will kept his word. Around two-thirty that morning, there was a knock on the door. Lou wrapped her comforter around her shoulders as she walked to the door, opening it. Will was standing there, cheeks pink and breathing heavily. He had on a puffy winter coat and a beanie, smashed over his head. "I come bearing gifts."

*

Sometime during the night, Lou and Will stopped watching the old movie he had put on, in favor of playing one of the board games Lou had stashed away on the shelf. Lou wanted to play Chutes and Ladders, but Will wanted Candyland.

"I believe… I am the guest here, Clark."

They played Candyland. Will and Lou sat next to each other, the comforter stretched across both of their shoulders. They took turns holding down the spinner so the other could flick the arrow. When Will got particularly excited after escaping the molasses swamp, he slammed his character onto the board. The piece snapped and flew into the corner of the room. Will frowned and looked at Lou.

"It's an old game," she explained, shaking her head. Will got another piece, and the game continued. Lou flicked her finger against the spinner, and the arrow also flew across the room. Will frowned again. Lou furrowed her brow and wet her lips. "Okay, it's my sister's game, and I knew it was in shitty condition, but she pissed me off, so I took it anyway." She shook her head and crawled out from under the comforter, going over to collect the arrow and Will's broken piece. "I wanted to play Chutes and Ladders." Lou looked over her shoulder.

Will took the edge of the comforter and fully wrapped himself in it. He stared at her, eyes narrowed. "This isn't about what you want."

Lou threw the cardboard character and hit Will in the forehead. He kicked the board in response.

*

According to Will, four in the morning was the perfect time to make s'mores. Neither of them wanted to go outside, and actually build a fire, so the next best thing was the microwave.

Lou and Will sat in front of the microwave, watching as two marshmallows sat on top of two pieces of a chocolate bar, rotating in the appliance. They had brought the comforter with them, and were gazing into the microwave.

"We could get cancer."

"This is the next best thing besides watching television."

"We could have used the oven."

"We can't see inside the oven."

Lou blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. "I don't even remember the last time I had s'mores."

"Well, now it'll be today." Will crossed his arms over his chest. "I used to make them with my sister. That was before she hated me." Lou turned her head and stared at Will, who had already shifted his attention to the bag of marshmallows next to them. "You know what we can do to pass the time?" He took out a marshmallow and held it out. "Chub—"

"—I am _not_ playing Chubby Bunny."

Will ignored her. He stuffed two marshmallows into his mouth at once. "Chubby bunny," he said. The microwave went off, and Lou slid off the counter. She searched for a set of plates.

"Chubby bunny."

Lou walked back to the microwave, pointedly ignoring Will, as she tried her best to clean up the melted mess of marshmallow and chocolate.

"Ch'y 'unny."

She ripped open the package of graham crackers and slipped on the toppings, flattening it down with another graham cracker. "This will probably not be very good."

Will ran over to the garbage can and gagged.

*

The s'mores were okay, but they both agreed the ones you make around a fire were superior. The snow was still coming down in huge flakes, and Lou stood next to the window. She bit her lip. "How am I supposed to go to work tomorrow?" she muttered.

Will, beside her, set a hand on her back. "You have to watch this film, Clark." When she turned around, Will was already dragging the comforter back to their spot on the floor. "It's foreign, so you have to read subtitles. Just a warning."

"So the subtitles would give it away? Not the actors speaking a different language?" Lou walked back over and sat down, taking her half of the comforter. Will said nothing as he opened up the DVD case and slid the disc into the player. He settled against Lou's bed, holding the edge of the comforter close.

"It's a tearjerker. You better prepare yourself."

About twenty minutes in, Lou felt Will's head land on her shoulder. She glanced over, seeing him sleeping. With a small smile, she turned down the volume, and tried her best to stay awake through the film. She cried at the end, but Will would never know that.

*

The next morning, Will complained of a neck cramp. "You're simply not a good pillow," he said, as he sat on the floor and furiously rubbed at his neck. His hair stuck out all over the place, and he had a layer of stubble coating his cheeks.

Lou picked up the blankets, having to tug on them to pull them out from under Will. "Don't fall asleep on me next time." She dropped them on the bed.

"Bah," Will spat. He crawled over to his DVD player and took out the disc, snapping it back into its case. He shut the player and looked over at Lou, still on his hands and knees. "You cried."

Lou narrowed her eyes. "Did not." She paused. "How do you know? You were asleep."

"When something wet falls on your head and creeps into your hair, you notice, Clark. No worries. Your secret is safe with me."

"So is yours."

Will froze. "What are you talking about?"

"You can only fit seven marshmallows in your mouth. Amateur."

*

They were counting down. The numbers were almost indiscernible from the others shouting. When they reached zero, fireworks exploded and couples kissed. Will leaned down, knocking Lou's party hat off, and kissed her cheek.

*

The first half of the year was suffocating. It exhausted Will, but he couldn't imagine doing anything different. He rarely went home during that time, which meant Lou rarely got to see him. When she did, it was like the peppermint mocha. In and out without as much as a hello. But Will smiled. He always smiled.

*

"Did I get anything wrong?" Lou asked, taking a drink of her sweet tea. Her and Will were at the park, underneath a tree. Both of them were sporting sunglasses, but Lou's came from the thrift shop.

Will stretched out on the grass, extending his arms and legs. His lemonade was balanced on his stomach. "I've never been cliff jumping."

"Yes, you have. You've shown me pictures. Videos."

Will kept quiet for a moment. Lou thought his eyes were closed behind his sunglasses. "Rock climbing."

"You showed me that huge callous on your hand."

"The blonde bombshell," Will said quietly. "I don't have one of those."

"I thought you said you did?"

"Not anymore. Not for several months actually. Do you?"

"No, I don't have a blonde supermodel in my life either."

Will laid there, face tipped back to catch the rays of sun peeking through the leaves. Lou drank her tea.

*

When Lou was twenty-four, Will asked her on a date.

"My friend's band is playing this evening. I know it's short notice, but I would like for you to come." Will leaned against the glass display of brownies and cookies, acting as nonchalant as possible. Lou stopped filling up the straw dispenser, her fingers curled around the five straws she was trying to thrust inside.

"A band?" She pushed the straws inside, but one jumped out. Lou crouched to pick it up. It went with the others. Five second rule.

Will lifted a hand to rub his lips, scratch his cheek. "Maybe I should clarify. It's an orchestra."

Of course Will would have a friend who was in an orchestra. Lou smiled and turned away, wiping away crumbs as she walked. Will stayed by the display. "I've never been," she said. "Will I be blown away?"

Will lowered his hand and smiled. "Don't wear socks, Clark, because they will be knocked off."

*

She pulled on a red dress, with a scarf around her neck. She spent the last few minutes adjusting the scarf in the mirror. When Lou had worn the dress before, Treena had told her to cover up. Lou couldn't help if she was slightly dumpy and couldn't suck in all the time. Why was she listening to Treena anyway? But when she heard a honk of a car horn outside her flat, Lou kept the scarf on.

Will, in a suit and tie, stared at Lou as she climbed into the car. "Is that one of your eccentric fashion choice?"

"I," she started. Lou glanced down and looked over at Will.

He rubbed his thumb over the steering wheel. "Take off the scarf." Lou lifted her hands and slid the fabric off, letting it bunch up in her hands. She set it in her lap and looked back at Will. He smiled. "There we go."

*

The concert was lovely, and Lou, as cliché as it sounded, felt the music through her, and it transported her to places she never thought she knew. If she sat like an idiot with her mouth agape, Will didn't say anything.

They left in silence, walking alongside one another. As they got closer to the car, Lou looked up at Will. "That was really fun," she said. "And I am definitely glad I didn't wear socks."

"Yeah?" Will looked down at her, smiling. "I thought you'd enjoy it. Though, I am disappointed you didn't tear up."

Lou glared. "If you're talking about that bloody film, that was years ago."

"Shh, shh." Will wrapped an arm around Lou's shoulders. "I'm talking about the film we watched last week," he whispered in her ear.

She frowned. "The dog died," she whispered back. "And you teared up, too. I saw a tear in your eye. Don't shake your head at me, William Traynor."

*

Will parked outside Lou's flat. He looked behind them, at the back seats, and reached over, grabbing Lou's scarf. He handed it over. "Don't forget this."

She wrapped the scarf around her arms, like a hand muff. "If your friend has any other concerts, don't hesitate to invite me."

"I will, if I'm not busy. I'm surprised I could make it to this one." He was quiet for a moment. Will reached over and set his hand on Lou's thigh. "I got a promotion, a few months back."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot?"

"You send me a picture of your smirking mug nearly every day, and you just forgot to tell me you got a promotion. If something happened in my life I would tell you." Lou shook one of her hands out of the makeshift muff and laid it on top of Will's.

"Nothing happens to you, Clark." Lou looked away and dug her fingers into Wills hand. He didn't seem to mind. "What are you still doing here? Do you know what a girl like you could be doing? Someone with your brain and talents. Makes me a bit angry." Lou turned her head and looked back at Will. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I want you to expand your horizons. Spread your wings and fly."

"Is that all you want?"

Will pulled his hand away from Lou's hold and cupped her cheek. He smoothed his thumb over her skin and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. Lou instinctively shut her eyes and waited with bated breath. She wasn't going to do it. Will would have to. Will would have—

He kissed Lou, lips firm against hers. His fingers slid their way into her hair, his thumb still against her cheek. Lou raised her hand and touched Will's wrist, fingertips pressing into his skin. She tried to scoot closer in her chair, but that wasn't ideal. What would be ideal was if they were anywhere else. Anywhere else but the car.

Will caught his fingers in Lou's hair, and he pulled back. He knitted his brows together and looked over. "The fuck," he breathed out. "You and your hairstyles."

Lou let out a laugh. "It's just an updo… thing," she said.

They kissed again. Will tipped his head to the other side, and Lou wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him in more. Wet, slick, messy, this was everything. Will nipped down on Lou's lip and pulled away, slowly releasing it. Lou sighed and smiled, hopeless, and pulled her arm back. She sat in her seat, hands into her lap.

"I don't think you know how long I've wanted to do that," Will said, voice low. Lou turned and looked at him. He ran his tongue over his lips, then his teeth. He frowned and pulled down the sun visor, flipping open the mirror. Will leaned in, pulling back his lips and baring his teeth. "Christ, Lou. I think I got lipstick on my teeth." He rubbed at the offending smudge with his middle finger, and Lou sat there, laughing.

*

Lou tried to smother the butterflies in her stomach. She took a few breathes. In, out, in, out. "Lou?" She lifted her head, catching Will's eyes next to her. He was sitting down, his shirt hiked up just enough to show the majority of his abdomen. Lou was suddenly aware her lower back was exposed. She wanted to reach behind her and tug her shirt down. She didn't.

"It'll be over before you even know it."

She propped her head up and rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"It's a bonding experience."

"Like we need to bond more."

A burly man emerged from the backroom, tattoo equipment in his hands. He stopped near them, holding up his tattoo gun. "Who's going first?"

Will reached over and squeezed Lou's fingers. She swallowed and gave the man a small smile. "Me."

Two and a half hours later, Lou and Will walked out of the tattoo parlor. Will wrapped his arm around Lou's shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I like your little bumblebee."

"I'll have to hold off on the crop tops and low cut trousers around my parents."

"You don't even wear that around me."

Lou ignored him. She slid her arm around Will's waist. "So, when you die, am I supposed to let the coroner release your body to the tattoo parlor, just to write in the date?"

"That's what a 'best by' date means, Clark."

*

The New Year came around before Lou knew it. She and Will counted and yelled with everyone else. When zero was announced, Will scooped Lou up and kissed her. It was almost like a fairytale. Almost.

*

_God, I'm getting old._

_You're just twenty-five, Lou._

_Old._

_And I'm thirty-four. What does that make me?_

_A predator?_

_:o_

*

Will liked to leave roses outside Lou's door. Big, red ones. Whenever Lou brought up not spending money on her, Will said he would stop, but he didn't say when.

*

On their fifth "friendaversary" or "the fifth year since Will had given Lou his number", they fucked in The Buttered Bun. It was after closing hours, all the lights were off, and Will took Lou behind the register. She was holding onto the thing for dear life, knuckles going white from her grip. Will was talking to himself, face buried in a spot between Lou's shoulder blades. It almost sounded like a prayer. Will kept going until Lou's knees were trembling, and she had to press her face against the keypad to stop herself from screaming.

After, they sat on the floor, leaning against the counters. Will's trousers were still unbuttoned, and Lou's top was twisted and turned. They sat in silence. Will reached for Lou's hand and rubbed her knuckles.

*

Will walked Lou home. As they passed the castle, the maze, he stopped and nodded towards it. "My father works there. I think I've mentioned it to you. Wanna have a little fun?" He raised his eyebrows.

Lou turned her head, stared at the castle, the maze, and looked back at Will. She shook her head. "No."

If Will could read the anxiety on her face, he didn't say anything. He took Lou's hand away and laced their fingers together. "We can have more fun back at your place, huh?" They started walking again, a little bit faster. When they were farther away from the looming building, Lou felt like she could breathe again.

"Yeah."

"Good. I don't think I'm quite finished with you yet."

*

Lou had Will pressed against the mattress. Her thighs pinned him in place, but he didn't seem to mind. He laid there, letting Lou do all she liked. One of his hands raised to grab her breast, and Lou held it there, and she smiled down at him through her hair.

Before she could finish, Will wrapped an arm around her waist and sat up. Lou held onto Will's shoulders as she was lowered onto her back. "This?" she breathed out, and Will pushed her hair out of her face.

"Not quite." He kissed her forehead. Will ducked underneath the covers and buried himself in between Lou's legs. She jerked and cursed, lifting a hand to bite down on her finger. Her toes curled, and her hips swayed. Will didn't ease off. "Don't come," he murmured from under the blanket.

"Oh, _God_ ," Lou spat, back arching.

Will pulled back, wetting his lips, and lifted the blanket and moved it away. "Louisa, watch me." She tipped her head to the side and looked down, trying to steady her breath, calm down. Will pressed his palm flat against her pubic mound, curling his fingers around the coarse hair, and drew out his tongue, giving her one, long lick before sucking softly on her clit.

Lou shivered, her thighs squeezing against Will. She dropped a hand to hook a finger around one of Will's. She got his pinky.

*

"William Traynor," Lou whispered.

"Louisa Clark," Will whispered.

They laid in bed, watching, until one of them fell asleep. Will went out first, and Lou followed shortly after, cheek resting on his chest.

*

Will and Lou went out the next morning to get the morning after pill. The cashier was a middle-aged woman with tattooed on eyebrows and an upturned nose. She scanned the item for them, though she looked like she didn't approve, but the store policy might have forced her to give contraceptives and abortions in a pill to young couples.

As they walked out, Lou drank one down with Will's coffee. "What do you think?" Will asked.

"She either lost a child herself and now she holds a never-ending grudge towards any young woman who is comfortable with her sexuality and uses her resources." She took another drink and handed it back. "Or she is incredibly against any sort of freedom for women, and wishes we were back in the 1950s."

Will slid his arm around Lou's neck and leaned down, pressing a wet, slobbery kiss to her cheek. "God, you're bloody gorgeous."

*

Days, weeks, months passed. Lou worked at The Buttered Bun, and Will worked in the city. They saw each other occasionally, like usual. Will would take a few days off work and stop by to come home. Most of his home visits were spent with Lou. They would watch films, go out, play board games, have sex, cook, anything and everything in between. It was good. They were good together.

Until it wasn't. Until they weren't.

*

Will texted Lou a couple days before her twenty-sixth birthday.

_Busy, busy xx_

_When?_

_Might be a few weeks. Traveling._

_I'll see you then._

And then once again on her birthday.

_Miss you x_

*

Months later, Lou lost her job. Frank was relocating out of the country, to be with family. She would have to find something else to support her. She was not going to go back to her parents' house and lose her flat. That place was her home now.

Something was happening in her life now, and she could only send Will a text, hoping that he would reply. She hadn't seen him in months. She hadn't spoken to him in months. He must have been really busy.

What an arse.

*

Lou went to the library every day, searching for jobs online and through the newspapers. Going to the Job Center would be her last resort. She can do this herself.

*

Syed, the assistant at the Job Center, tried his best to find something that would suit Lou. There was only so much he could do with her limited experience.

"Working at the same place for six years counts for something, right?"

Syed gave Lou a sympathetic look. "Yes, of course, Miss Clark," he said, then went back to his computer.

*

Four months without anything, and Lou was now a waitress. Being only slightly clumsy was still not a good trait to have.

*

Five months. Lou was the woman behind the podium, greeting everyone who stepped inside. The manager had told her she had a bubbly enough personality. She wished Will would walk through the doors.

*

Five and a half months. Lou had never even met Will's parents. She had known Will for six years. She knew his father was a cheating arse, his sister hated him, and his mother… Will rarely mentioned his mother. His father worked in the castle, but Lou couldn't just walk in there. She couldn't.

*

Five and three-quarters months. Lou was replaced by someone younger, fresh out of college.

She texted Will.

_I'm only twenty-six!_

*

Six months, and back at the Job Center. Syed nervously looked up from his computer screen. "Ever had any experience catering?"

*

It was a wedding that Lou would be catering. She wasn't alone. She was with a whole team, and at its head, an older woman, stern, and who had been in this business for probably longer than Lou had been alive. Lou was careful not to tread over too many toes, figuratively and literally.

The wedding was an all-day event, and Lou's particular task was to keep the buffet supplied. If it looked to be thinning out, fetch some fresh food from inside or rearrange the plates to trick the eye. Lou liked to shuffle the plates.

From her spot, she could hear the wedding ceremony. The bride and groom were Alicia and Rupert. Lou couldn't see them, but the crowd sounded very happy for them. The only thing she knew was that they were a posh couple, rich and successful, and wouldn't know what they had until it was gone. Lou secretly wished something of that magnitude happened to them.

After the ceremony, her section began to fill. Lou kept a smile on her face, only making conversation when someone approached the buffet, and if they looked like they would want to talk. Half of the time, the people had grim expressions on their faces, so Lou stayed quiet. It was almost like her first weeks at The Buttered Bun. All she really had to do was be polite, watch, and do her job.

An older man took a large plate of chocolate strawberries and walked away. Lou narrowed her eyes at the gentleman, but convinced herself that he could have been taking some back to a group of people. Maybe. She moved the plates around to accommodate the diminishing food. Some chocolate spilled onto the table.

Lou worked to clean up the spill, and she heard a low hum come from her right. She tried to clean up a little faster.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Lou widened her eyes and lifted her head. Right in front of her was Will, but it wasn't the Will she remembered. This Will was confined to a wheelchair, using a joystick to move around. He looked at Lou, eyebrow raised. Lou was speechless. What had happened? Why didn't he tell her? What the fucking hell—

"You're a lot shorter than I remember," Lou said.

Will smiled.

*

"What happened?" Lou asked, voice soft. They were seated behind the buffet table. She had dragged over a chair from one of the tables to sit next to Will. "I didn't… If I had known something happened, I would have been right at your side."

"I wanted to tell you. I meant to tell you. My mobile broke in the accident, and I never got a new one. And I've been preoccupied doing rehab that I." Will stopped. He shut his eyes. "Half of me didn't want you to see me like this, and the other half was telling me that I was being bloody ridiculous and I should find you."

"Will," she murmured.

"But I didn't find you. You were here." Will looked at her. "I saw you across the room, and I decided to… just wheel myself up to the buffet." He laughed.

Lou reached out and placed her hands on his arm. She squeezed. "Will, I'm so sorry." She felt tears begin to stab their way through.

He winced. "Easy, easy." Will's fingers curled. "The prognosis wasn't good, at first, but the doctors are saying things might start looking up. My mother's been helping me, and my father. My sister thinks this whole thing was some sort of sabotage to undermine her success. Yeah, like I planned to get run over." He bit his lip, shaking his head. "Louisa, Christ, I missed you so much. I want to kiss you."

Lou didn't hesitate. She leaned in, holding Will's cheeks, and kissed him. Half of a year of want, love, and affection came through her lips, and Lou tried her damnedest to remind herself they were in public and at a wedding that was certainly not their own.

She pulled her hands back, setting them in her lap. "Sorry." She wiped at an eye.

Will grinned. "Definitely don't apologize."

*

"So… that is your ex," Lou said, walking slowly next to Will. She narrowed her eyes at the bride, who was currently being twirled by her husband. "And that is your best friend."

"Yes, and was," Will corrected. He grimaced. "She wanted more than I could offer her at the moment. And as for Rupert, we're still on good terms, but I don't think of him as anything but an acquaintance now."

"Ooh, what a savage."

"Shut up." Will laughed.

Lou paused. "What couldn't you offer her?"

"My attention. It was elsewhere."

They stopped near the edge of the room, looking on at all the dancers. Lou glanced at Will, who was quickly diverting his attention from Lou. She bit back a smile. "So, when you say the prognosis is good…"

"I'll be able to walk again," Will finished, voice low. He curled his fingers around the joystick. "I can walk now," he added. "It just… takes a toll on me. You can probably imagine."

Lou turned her head, staring down at Will. She tried to imagine Will in the hospital, doing intensive therapy for perhaps hours at a time, every day. Aching, crying, but underneath all the pain, determination. _I will walk again._

Will let out a huff. "If I was in that damn hospital room any longer, then I would have probably lost all hope and killed myself. It was bloody awful."

She lifted a hand and ran her fingers through her hair. "So… no dance?" she asked, pursing her lips. "It's a wedding. Shame we can't dance."

Will narrowed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. "Oh, we can dance. Come on. I'll show you what I've learned." Lou looked back over at Will, who flicked his fingers towards his lap. "Hop on."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Lou said, snorting. She carefully sat down on Will's lap and looped an arm around his neck. Will smiled at her, and he went forward, straight to the center of the room.

They went in circles and circles. Lou laughed, and she had to cover her mouth to muffle the noise. Will smiled, and he looked genuinely pleased with himself.

*

Lou met Will's parents for the first time that night. They were nice, caring people, who seemed to want the best for their son. His mother and father acted estranged, but from what Will used to tell Lou, it wasn't a surprise. Despite their differences, they came together in Will's time of need. No bickering, no talking over one another. They took Will's feelings into account, and when he didn't want to give up, they didn't give up on him. That positive energy was a great motivator.

Instead of going back to her flat, Lou stayed in the annex, which was specially made to suit Will's needs. Will had a caretaker named Nathan, who was there to help Will when he needed it. Will refused help when he could. He wanted to do everything by himself, and Lou got to watch as Will, with the help of a walker and Nathan alongside him, move out of the wheelchair and into the bed.

Will lay there, heavily breathing and eyes closed. Lou stood at the foot of the bed, hands over her mouth. When Will opened his eyes, he looked over at Lou and smiled. "That's for you." He winked.

Lou dropped her hands, and hoped Will couldn't see the tears in her eyes. "Show off."

He was still trying to catch his breath when he looked back to Nathan. "I'll get you if I need anything."

Nathan smiled and walked towards the door, grabbing his coat on the armchair. "I'm holding you to it." He set a hand on Lou's shoulder as he passed. "He gets these bursts of energy at four in the morning. Make sure he doesn't strain himself."

Lou grinned. "I won't."

Nathan left, and now Lou and Will were alone in the bedroom. Seconds of silence passed, and Will was the one to break it. "Don't be a stranger, Clark," he said, and Lou pulled herself from the bed frame and sat on the edge of the bed. She kicked off her shoes and heard them thud to the floor. "Stay with me." Then, "tell me something good."

Lou crawled over to where Will lay and settled down next to him, eye to eye. She told Will about losing her job at The Buttered Bun, which forced her to find other work opportunities. Treena was back in school. She was thinking about going back herself, but she was scared. She had never been out of the area for too long. The world was so big, and there were so many experiences out there. It was daunting.

"Why are you still here?" Will still asked. "Because it's familiar? Don't tell me you like it here."

"I do like it here…" Lou shook her head. "I've been here all my life, and because of this… because of many things, maybe… Maybe I'm ready to leave." She narrowed her eyes at Will's smile. "Why do you keep coming back?"

"Because I _love_ you, Lou."

*

As much as Lou hated it, she moved out of her flat and into the annex with Will. She had lived in her own place, paid her own rent, her utilities, for six years. The change would be different, but in some ways, it'd be a good different. She'd be able to save her money (when she got another job), and she'd be with Will. Her constant presence in the house would lessen the load off of Nathan, but she knew he was just a phone call away if something happened.

When she walked in with her last bag, she stopped in the doorway to the bedroom. Will sat at his chair, next to the window, and smiled at her, like he won the grand price. "Clark," he said.

Lou only shook her head, rolling her eyes, as she started to unpack.

*

Most days went by smoothly. Lou helped Will out of bed when he needed it, and was constantly at his side when he was moving through the annex, either in his chair or his walker. He took breaks often, and made it seem like walking was no big deal, waving it off as if it were nothing. When Nathan visited, she left them both alone, as she didn't think Will would want her to watch him do his rehab. One day, she peeked on them when they were working on the patio. Will had managed to hold his hands to his face, but the longer Lou watched, she realized Will was crying.

They came back inside an hour later, and Lou greeted them both with cups of tea.

*

"Help me here. My arm. Yeah, just—there we go."

Lou tucked underneath Will's arm, resting her head on his shoulder. She left her hand on his chest, fingers tracing over the scattered freckles, the hair that covered his skin. Will curled his fingers against her back.

"Want to tell me anything?" Lou murmured. She absently pressed a kiss to his neck.

Will swallowed. "No."

*

Some nights, Will woke up screaming. Those nights scared Lou the most.

She held onto Will's face, trying her best to console him, wipe away his tears and wipe away her own. "It's okay," she said. "It's okay. I'm here."

Lou learned Will only had one nightmare now: being trapped in his broken body.

Those were the nights Will let Lou see the tears. "I know you're here," he muttered. He tried to kiss Lou's hands. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

*

"Oh… shit! Oh my god! Look at him! He's going! He's walking! He's really doing it!"

"I haven't even gotten up yet, Clark."

"We should invite some people from a rest home. That'll be some tough competition."

"I can call around. See if Nathan knows anyone."

*

Will used his walker more and more, sometimes without even with Nathan or Lou next to him. Lou was sitting in the other room, thumbing through a book on Will's shelf, and she heard the wheels of the walker from the bedroom. She paused in her reading and looked ahead. "Will?"

"No, no! Don't get up!"

Lou stayed put, turning her head towards the doorway. Seconds later, Will made his way through, smiled at her, and continued to walk into the room. She grinned right back. "You're not dragging your feet as much," she pointed out.

He stopped in front of her to catch his breath. "I know. Pretty fucking happy. And look." Will breathed in and slowly raised his arm, extending his index finger. He flicked his nose and dropped his hand to grip the walker. "Yeah? I've been practicing."

Lou stood up and kissed him.

*

With each day that passed, Will got stronger. He didn't have to take that many breaks. He could walk longer distances with only the aid of his walker. Lou was pleased, so, so pleased, but she didn't think anyone could be as pleased as Will was of himself.

*

Unlike the past several years, Lou and Will spent this New Year's alone together. They watched the big party in London on television and laid in bed with glasses of wine. The countdown began, and Lou reached over and touched Will's arm, rubbing away a spasm.

When it hit zero, Will leaned in and kissed her. His hand shook as he tried to cup the back of her head. Lou held it there, and he stopped shaking.

*

Months later, they moved out of the annex. They went to London, to Will's flat. Lou's parents were a bit apprehensive about the whole idea, but they supported her. She was old enough to make her own mistakes, her mother said. Lou and Treena had a tearful goodbye, despite all the years of bickering and getting underneath each other's skin. Her father wished her luck.

Will was waiting for her in the car. Lou sat in the driver's seat and sighed. "Everything okay?" he asked, brows furrowing.

Lou started up the car and smiled. "Never been better."

They drove.

*

Will's flat was about ten times better than the box Lou lived in. Will didn't even attempt to hide his wealth and good fortune. "It's yours, too," he said, whenever he caught Lou grimacing at the sterling steel stove. Will walked down the hall, leaving Lou to her pouting. "I have a television in my bedroom, too."

*

That night, they had sex. Will tried to hide his embarrassment when he had to stop, still inside Lou. He laughed. "Sorry. Might take us a while."

Lou ran her fingers through Will's hair, pushing back the brown locks. "I don't mind."

It took hours, all night, until the lights of the early morning began to poke through. But they laughed and laughed and laughed.

*

Will looked at Lou, watching her while she was eating her pancakes. "I didn't get this good at walking without practicing."

Lou paused, forkful of pancake almost to her mouth. A dollop of syrup fell and landed on the plate.

*

They practiced. Like with walking, Will got quite good, like he used to be.

*

Will went back to work. Lou went to school.

*

Will sat Lou down and stretched out photos and pieces of papers on the table. "Next time I'm off, and when you have a break, we're going to go skydiving. Then, we'll go snorkeling. And cliff jumping. Rock climbing. Wine tasting. Swimming with the dolphins and stingrays." He looked at her. "We can run with the bulls, Clark."

Lou laughed.

*

Lou rubbed Will's legs, slow, then fast.

"Have you been to Paris?"

"You know I haven't."

"Good. You'll love it."

*

Lou blew a kazoo right into Will's ear. "Happy birthday!" Will reached over and hit Lou with his pillow.

A few hours later, when Will was more awake and less cranky, Lou blew the kazoo again. Will stared at her. "Are we going to do this all day?"

Lou snapped a party hat on her head. "You bet." She turned away and walked out of the room.

"Oh, I can see your tattoo! Christ, Clark, what a present."

She blew the kazoo again.

Lou preoccupied herself in the kitchen. Will's birthday cake was finished baking, and she squeezed cream cheese frosting around the edges. The thud of Will's cane made her turn her head. He stood in the doorway, head tipped to the side, lips pursed. "You don't have to do this."

Lou turned back to the cake. She dug in the drawer for the candles. "Sit down. Put a party hat on." Will didn't reply, but she did hear him walk across the room and sit at the table. Lou pushed the candles into the top of the cake, silently counting to herself. Once she was finished, she carefully picked up the cake and walked over to the table.

Will was waiting, a polka-dotted hat on the top of his head. His cane was leaned against the wall. He smiled at Clark, who matched its intensity.

"Happy birthday… to you," Lou sang, setting the cake in front of Will. "Happy birthday to you." She lit each candle. "Happy birthday, dear William. Happy birthday to you." Lou dropped into the seat next to him.

"Did you put enough candles?" Will asked.

"All forty." Lou beamed. She leaned over and kissed his temple, the streaks of gray in his hair. "Make a wish," she murmured.

Will studied Lou before he looked down at the cake. He seemed to scan the candles, counting to see if Lou really did put that many on the cake. He shook his head, smiled, and blew out the candles.

He placed his elbows on the table, looking at Lou. "Happy birthday to me," he said. "Forty down."

Lou reached over and scraped some icing off with her middle finger. She rubbed it on Will's nose. "And many more to go."


End file.
